Marine Troy In Love With Princess Gabriella
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy has been in the marines for three and half years and he has two months left and then he will be done with it.So Troy gets to have a few days a way from the marines and goes exploring and bumps into Princess Gabriella and falls in love with her.Gabriella also falls in love with Troy too.Will Troy and Gabriella be able to stay together?Will Troy learn who he really is?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Troy was a marine who had two months left of his four years and then he would be done. Troy got to have a few days away before he had to be back to finish out his service with the marines. So that day Troy went exploring and he bumped into Princess Gabriella. Troy said sorry for bumping into you miss. Gabriella said it was my fault for not watching where i was walking. When Troy and Gabriella's eyes meant each other it was love at first sight. Gabriella saw that the guy standing in front of her had really blue eyes. Gabriella ask him what his name was and he interduce himself and said my name is Troy and your name is. She said my name is Gabriella and it is nice to meet you Troy. Troy asked Gabriella if she would join him for lunch and she said she would love too.**

**As Troy and Gabriella were eating their lunch,they start to get to know each other. Troy told Gabriella about himself. Gabriella told Troy about herself too. Troy and Gabriella found out that they have alot of things in common too. After lunch Gabriella showed Troy around and they did alot of talking to get to know each other more. Troy asked Gabriella if she would have dinner with him that night and she said to Troy that she would love to have dinner with him. So they parted ways for now , but would see each other later at dinner.**

**That night Troy and Gabriella meant up for dinner. While they were eating their dinner , Troy asked Gabriella what things she likes to do. Gabriella told Troy that she likes several things like watching movies and once in a while a read book. Gabriella ask Troy what he likes to do and he told her that he sometimes plays basketball ,but that he mostly likes watching movies too. After dinner he asked Gabriella if she wanted to come back with him to his hotel room and she told him that she would love too. So they went back to Troy' s hotel room and sat on his bed to talk some more.**

**So they talk some more before they ended up kissing each other on the lips passionately. Troy and Gabriella pulled a way from the kiss to get some air. Then Gabriella said to Troy make love to me and Troy asked her if she was sure that she wanted to make love to him. Gabriella told Troy she was sure and said to him again make love to me now.**

**Rated m**

**Troy and Gabriella started kissing each other passionately on the lips. Troy took Gabriella's tank top off of her and she took his tshirt off of him. Then Troy took Gabriella's pants off of her and started kissing her neck. Gabriella took Troys pants off him too and was kissing on his neck too. Troy took Gabriella's bra off of her and took one of her breast in his mouth and start sucking it while rubbing her other breast. Gabriella moan and said Troy's name while he was sucking and rubbing her breast. Then Troy took Gabriella's underware off of her and she took his boxers off of him. They were both naked under the blankets and Troy kissed her on the lips again. Troy lowered himself and enter his hard member in her. Once his hard member was inside her, he started thrusting in and out of her slowly. Gabriella moan Troy's name again and asked him to go faster and harder. So Troy did what Gabriella asked him to do and he thrusted in and out of her faster and harder. They both came at the same time and then they clasped on each other. Troy and Gabriella kissed each other again before they fell asleep in each others arms. That night they both had lost their virginities to each other.**

**End of Rated M**

**The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up in each others arms with smiles on their faces. Troy and Gabriella made love a couple times that morning before getting up to take a shower together. They got dressed for the day and decide to go get something eat. Troy and Gabriella spent the rest of the day and that night together. Gabriella decided to tell Troy that she is a princess but does not want to be one any more. So the next day she told Troy that she was a princess but that she does not want to be one anymore. Troy was not mad that she had not told him sooner and he told Gabriella that he was in the marines and had two months left and he would be done. Gabriella was glad he told her about him in the marines. Gabriella asked Troy how long he was staying and he told her that he was there for two more days.**

**The next day Troy and Gabriella did some making out in the hotel and also watch movies together too. Gabriella had fallen asleep and Troy decide to go out of his hotel room for a few minutes to go buy a engagement ring for Gabriella. Troy came back to his hotel room to see that Gabriella was still asleep and so he layed back down next to her to take a nap too. Later on that afternoon when they woke up from their nap, they decide to get something to eat. After they got something to eat , they went back to Troy's hotel room to watch another movie together.**

**After they finished watching the movie, Troy decide to propose to Gabriella. So Troy went to get the ring from his pants pocket. Troy went over to Gabriella and got down on one knee. Troy took and open the black velvet box with the ring in it. Troy said to Gabriella i know that we have only been together for a few days but I love you with all my heart and soul . Gabriella will you marry me and become my wife. Gabriella had happy tears in her eyes and she told Troy yes i will marry you and become your wife. Troy put the ring on her left hand ring finger and then he kissed her on the lips passionately. So that night Troy and Gabriella made love several times before going to sleep in each others arms.**

**The next day Troy and Gabriella were going to be leaving together and heading back to were he was doing his marine service at. Gabriella was happy to be a way from the princess crap she did not like in the first place. Troy and Gabriella told each other I love you several times that day.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**

**A/N This is just the start of this story. I have not yet decided how many chapters i will have for this story. I will give you some hints what will happen in this story. There is going to be wedding for Troy and Gabriella one chapter. Troy and Gabriella are going to be having a baby in one of the chapters. If you wondering about Gabriella's parents and the princess thing that Gabriella gave up , you will find about that some where in one of the chapters . Just keep a look out for it. There is a few surprises to that will happen in the story before it end's in happy ever after.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Troy and Gabriella arrived at the marine base and went to the apartment he had there. Troy and Gabriella got to be together that whole day because he did not have to be on duty till the next day. So Troy decide to interduce his fiance Gabriella to his marine friends and their girls. After he interduce his fiance Gabriella ,they went back to his apartment to make out for awhile. That night Troy and Gabriella ate dinner with his marine friends and after dinner Troy and Gabriella went back to the apartment to make love several times before going to sleep in each others arms.**

**The next day Troy and Gabriella got up and took a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went to eat breakfast together. After Troy and Gabriella got done eating breakfast together , they kissed each other on the lips goodbye for now. Troy was going on duty and he told Gabriella to go hang out with the girls for the rest of the day. Troy also told Gabriella he would come get her when he gets off duty later and she said to Troy okey and I love you. Troy kissed Gabriella one more time and told her I love you too. So Gabriella joined the other girls and asked them if they would like to help her plan the wedding. The girls told Gabriella they would love to help her out. Gabriella asked the girls if they wanted to be her brides maids and the girls said we would love too be your brides maids.**

**So most of the day Gabriella and the girls worked on the wedding planning. But the rest of the day Gabriella and the girls talk to get to know one another. Gabriella and the girls started making dinner for their guys they love. While they were making dinner the guys were getting off duty for the night. Gabriella was getting a bottle of water to drink, when she started feeling dizzy and light headed. Not long after Gabriella felt dizzy , she passed out and fell to the ground. No one notice Gabriella fainting and falling to the ground. Gabriella was still laying on the ground and not moving.**

**Troy notice that Gabriella was not with the girls and asked the girls where his fiance Gabriella was at. The girls told Troy they did not know where she was at, but they did tell him that she went to get a bottle of water to drink. Troy found his fiance Gabriella laying on the ground and not moving. Troy saw that Gabriella was still breathing and so he picked her up bridal style. Troy carried Gabriella over to the table and held her in his arms while he was eating dinner.**

**Troy's friends and their girls asked Troy if Gabriella was okey and he told them that he found her laying on the ground and that she has not come too yet. Troy took Gabriella back to the apartment and layed her on the bed. Troy hoped that Gabriella would wake up soon and so he went to watch tv for a little bit. Gabriella came to and found herself in the bedroom of Troy's apartment. Gabriella wonder how she got put on the bed. Gabriella layed back down to sleep but she wanted to be in Troy's arms. So Gabriella got up and went to the living room to find her fiance Troy asleep on the couch and so she crawl up into his lap. Gabriella started kissing and sucking on Troy's neck.**

**Troy let out a moan while Gabriella was sucking and kissing his neck. Then Gabriella kissed Troy on the lips and he kissed her back on the lips. Troy opened his blue eyes and they meant Gabriella 's chocolate brown eyes. So Troy picked up Gabriella and took her to the bedroom. When they got to the bedroom, they made love four times that night before going to sleep in each others arms. So the next morning Troy and Gabriella got up and took a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went to get something to eat. Troy went on duty and Gabriella hanged out with the girls again.**

**Troy was on his last month of serving the marines. So Troy and Gabriella decide to get married right away. So the next day they asked the priest there to marry them and Priest said he would do it for them. So Troy and Gabriella were married that day and the priest sign the marriage certificate along with the witnesses that sign it too. Troy was given two days off to be with his new wife. So that night Troy and Gabriella constamated their marriage and made love several times before going to sleep in each others arms.**

**Troy could not wait to take his new wife Gabriella home to see his house and meet his parents. Troy had two weeks left of his service with the marines and then he was done. So Troy and Gabriella got threw the last two weeks of his service with the marines. So now Troy and Gabriella were on a plane to his home town where he and his parents live. Two hours later Troy and Gabriella had arrived at the air port in his home town and they got off the plane . Once Troy and Gabriella were off the plane, they went to get their bags before heading to his car.**

**Troy and Gabriella went to his house which is now their house to drop off their bags and take a quick shower together. They got dressed in clean clothes and left their house to go see his parents. When they arrived at his parents house , she asked Troy if he is sure they will like her. Troy told his wife Gabriella that they will like her. Troy knocked on the door and his mom answered the door. Troy said hi to his mom and she hug him. Troy's mom saw Gabriella and asked her son who she was. Troy said to his mom that Gabriella is his wife.**

**Troy's mom welcome Gabriella to the family. Troy's mom asked her son when he got married to Gabriella. Troy told his mom that he and Gabriella got married at the place were he was station at for his last two months that he just finished. Troy's dad just got home when he heard his son Troy's voice. Troy's dad came into the living room and saw Troy with Gabriella. Troy hugged his dad and then interduced his wife Gabriella to him. Troy's dad asked his son Troy when he got married to Gabriella. Troy told his dad the same thing he told his mom. So they had dinner together and then Troy and his wife Gabriella went home for the night and made love several times before falling asleep in each others arms.**

**The next day Gabriella told her husband Troy that she was pregnant with his baby and Troy had a smile on his face. Troy picked up his wife Gabriella and spinned her around before setting her back down on the ground. Troy kissed his wife Gabriella on the lips.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Gabriella's parents did know that their daughter Gabriella had left the castle and had been gone for a month now. Gabriella's parents did not know that their daughter Gabriella had gotten married and was going to be having a baby too. The next day Gabriella's parents returned from thier business trip and asked the maid where their daughter Gabriella was. The maid told Gabriella's parents that there daughter has not been seen for a month now. So the parents asked why know one has went looking for her. They told Gabriella's parents they did not know if they were suppose to look for her and they thought she would return home on her own.**

**Troy and Gabriella got up and took a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went to eat some breakfast before going to visit Troy's mom and Dad. After breakfast they went over to Troy's parents house to visit them. Troy's mom let her son and his wife Gabriella in and told them to have a seat in the living room. Troy and Gabriella notice that his mom was acting weird. Gabriella told her husband Troy that she was going to use the bathroom. Gabriella went to the bathroom and then on her way back to the living room she over heard Troy's parents talking about Troy not finding out that they are royalty. Gabriella sat back down next to Troy and told him she heard something on the way back to the living room but that she would tell him at home.**

**After Troy and Gabriella finished visiting his parents , they went home for the day. When Troy and Gabriella got home ,she told her husband Troy what she heard his parents talking about on the way back to the living room. Troy said to Gabriella he can not believe his parents would not want him to know he is royalty. Troy asked his wife Gabriella if she want to help him find out what his parents have been hiding from him this whole time. Gabriella told her husband Troy that she would help him find out what his parents are hiding from him.**

**Troy and Gabriella started doing some searching on the computer first. While Troy and Gabriella were doing the searching on the computer, there was a knock on the door. Troy and Gabriella went to answer the door and found his parents friend there. The parents friend told Troy and Gabriella that he has something to tell them that might help them out. Troy's parents friend told Troy and Gabriella that Troy is a prince and that he thought they should know about it. The friend asked Troy not to tell his parents that he told him this. Troy told his parents friend that he would not tell his parents on him.**

**Troy and Gabriella decided to confront his parents about what they found out so far. So Troy and Gabriella went back over to his parents house to confront them about what they have learned so far. This time Troy and Gabriella did not knock on the door. Troy and Gabriella went right in and he found his mom in the kitchen. His mom asked him what he was doing back. Troy said to his mom that he knows that he is a prince and wants to know why they kept it from him. His mom said i do not know what you are talking about. Troy told his mom to quit lying to him and tell the truth.**

**So Lucille told her son Troy the truth about him being a prince and that they were royalty. Troy and Gabriella asked his mom why she lied to him all this time. Troy's mom said she was protecting him and want him to have a normal life. Troy and Gabriella left his parents house and went home to relax after finding out that Troy is a prince.**

**Troy and Gabriella made some dinner and ate it before it got cold. After dinner Troy and Gabriella watched two movies and then went to the bedroom to make love several times before going to sleep in each others arms. The next morning when Troy and Gabriella got up , they talked for a bit about moving and living some where else in another town. Troy and Gabriella took a shower together and got dressed for the day. Troy and Gabriella went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat.**

**So Troy and Gabriella were still mad at his parents for keeping this secret about being a prince. Troy and Gabriella decide to look up some more stuff about his family. Troy and Gabriella were glad that they know he is a prince. Troy and Gabriella were also wondering what else his parents kept from him this whole time.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I just want to let everyone know that Gabriella has already told Troy that she is a princess. Gabriella told Troy she was princess close to the end of Chapter 1.**

**Chapter 4**

**Troy and Gabriella were still taken in what information they found out about Troy being a prince. Troy and Gabriella still could not believe that his parents kept that from him for so long. Troy and Gabriella were still trying to find out more about Troy's parents and the rest of the family too. Troy and Gabriella decided to talk to his dad and see what he knows about Troy being a prince and Gabriella were still a little bit upset with his parents for keeping secrets from Troy.**

**Mean while Gabriella's parents were looking for her and wondering where she could be at, What her parents did not know was that she had a different last name now that she is married to Troy Bolton. Gabriella's friends were asked if they had seen her and they told the parents they have not seen her for a month now. The parents could not believe she would take off while they were gone on a business trip. The parents missed their daughter Gabriella alot and wish she would come back home.**

**Two months went by and Gabriella's parents hope she would come back home one day. Mean while Gabriella was six months pregnant with her and Troy's baby. One night while Troy and Gabriella were laying on the couch watching movies, the baby started kicking. Gabriella took her husband Troy's hand and put it on her pregnant belly. Troy felt the baby kick and he was happy that he got to feel his baby kick. Troy and Gabriella decide to wait with finding out the sex of their baby till Gabriella was seven months pregnant.**

**The next day Troy and Gabriella worked on the nursery for a while and then they went back to looking up more information on Troy's parents family. Troy said to Gabriella that their is something else his parents are not telling him about. Troy and Gabriella decided to pay a visit to his parents the next day. Troy and Gabriella told each other i love you every day and night.**

**Troy and Gabriella's friend Chad came over the next day to hang out with them. Chad asked how things were going and Troy and Gabriella told Chad that his parents are keeping secrets from him. Troy and Gabriella told their friend Chad that Troy is a prince and Chad asked them how they know this. Troy and Gabriella told Chad that they confronted his mom about it. Chad asked if they have talk to Jack yet and Troy said that he and Gabriella have not talk to his dad yet but are going to be soon.**

**Troy and Gabriella wanted to know everything about Troy's royal said to Gabriella that he hopes his dad will tell him everything he knows about him being a prince and stuff. Gabriella told her husband Troy she would be their with him no matter what. So that after noon Troy and Gabriella went back over to his parents house to talk to his dad this time around.**

**Troy asked his dad why he did not tell him that he was a prince and why they kept it a secret from him this whole time. Troys dad told Troy and Gabriella that he was protecting him from danger and also protecting princess Gabriella too because you two were meant to end up together and married. Troy asked his dad how he knew Gabriella was a princess and his dad told him that he is friends with Gabriella's dad. Both Troy and Gabriella were in shocked to learn what they just found out. Troy's dad told Troy and Gabriella that he was sorry for not telling them and keeping it a secret for so long.**

**PLEASE REVEIW**

**A/N I am sorry this chapter is short, but i promise the next chapter will be a little bit longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Troy and Gabriella forgave his dad for not telling him that he was a prince. Troy and Gabriella were having lunch with his parents and asked them question about the family and stuff. Jack told his son that the reason they did not tell him about being a prince is that they were afraid some one would come to hurt him and Gabriella.**

**Gabriella was now 7 months pregnant with Troy's baby. Troy and Gabriella went to the doctor's appoinment the next day to see how the baby was doing and also to fine out if they were having a boy or girl. So the doctor check the baby and it was doing really good. The doctor told them they were having a boy. They made their next doctor's appointment for the next month. After they left the doctor's office ,they went out to lunch.**

**The rest of the day Troy and Gabriella did alot of searching on his family and stuff. That night Troy and Gabriella watched a few movies that night. Then Troy and Gabriella went to their bedroom and made love before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.**

**The next day Troy and Gabriella were trying to come up with baby names for the baby boy they were having. After a few hours they finally decided a name for their baby boy. They decide to name their baby boy Tyler Troy Bolton. So they were working on the nursery to get it ready for their baby boy Tyler. Troy and Gabriella could not wait for their son to be born.**

**Troy and Gabriella told each other i love you. Troy and Gabriella stay close to each other and not letting the other out of their sights very long. The days went by fast for Troy and Gabriella and they had finish the nursery for their son and now they were relaxing in each others arms.**

**Troy told Gabriella that he would like to meet her parents some time. Gabriella told her husband Troy that she would love for him to meet her parents some time. Troy and Gabriella cuddled with each other on the couch watching movies together. Troy and his wife Gabriella were kissing each other on the lips passionately. They told each other I love you.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The next day Troy and Gabriella were talking about visiting her parents after the baby was born. Troy told his wife Gabriella that he really wants to meet her parents. So after they talked about it for awhile , they went out to lunch. After lunch Troy and Gabriella decide to go see Chad their friend for a little bit that day. After they visited with Chad for two hours, they went back home for the rest of the day.**

**So that night after Troy and Gabriella ate dinner , they decided to watch some movies before they went to bed that night. After they watched the few movies that night they went to their bedroom for the night and made love several times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning Gabriella woke up with having pains. Gabriella realized that she was in labor and so she woke up her husband Troy to tell him she was in labor. Troy woke up and asked his wife Gabriella what was wrong and she told them that she is in labor.**

**So Troy got dressed really fast, while Gabriella put on a dress to wear to the hospital. Troy grab the bag and his wife and went down stairs to the car. After Troy help Gabriella into the car and put her bag in to. Troy real fast like lock the door to the house and then got in the car. Troy drove Gabriella to the hospital. Once they were at the hospital , Troy help Gabriella out of the car and grab her bag too. Troy locked his car up before taking his wife Gabriella into the hospital.**

**Troy got the nurse attention and told her that his wife Gabriella is in labor. The nurse got a wheel chair for Gabriella Bolton to sit in. Gabriella got wheel to the hospital room she would be staying in. The nurse got Gabriella settle in and then went to get the doctor. Troy sat in the chair next to the bed his wife Gabriella was laying in. Troy held Gabriella's hand while she was having another contraction. So the doctor came in and check Gabriella to see how far she was. The doctor told Gabriella that she was 8 cm dilated and had 1 or 2 cm to go.**

**So the doctor told Gabriella she would be back in a little bit to check on her again. After the doctor left the room, Troy and Gabriella share a passionate kiss on the lips. Troy and Gabriella told each other i love you. Gabriella had another contraction and Troy held her hand threw it. A hour later the doctor came back and checked Gabriella again. The doctor told Gabriella it was time to push and so when she gets another contraction to push. Gabriella got another contraction and she push like she was told to do.**

**About two hours later Troy and Gabriella's son Tyler Troy Bolton was born. The nurse took Tyler to clean him up and also to weigh him too. Tyler Bolton wiegh 6lbs 10 oz and was 12 inches long. The nurse brought Tyler back over to Troy and Gabriella. Gabriella was holding her and Troy son Tyler. Gabriella asked her husband Troy if he wanted to hold his son Tyler. Troy told his wife Gabriella that he would love to hold his son Tyler. So Troy held his son Tyler while Gabriella got some sleep.**

**While Troy was holding his son Tyler in his arms, he called his parents to tell them that Tyler was born. Troy's parents were coming to the hospital to meet their grand son Tyler. The nurse brought Troy a bottle to feed his son Tyler. Troy was feeding his son Tyler when his parents came into the room. His parents walked over to him and saw their grand son. Troy finished feeding Tyler and started burping him. Troy's mom said to her son that he is a natural at it. Gabriella Bolton was still sleeping when his parents left the hospital.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Epilogue**

**Chapter 7**

**A month later Troy and Gabriella's son Tyler Troy Bolton was born and he weigh 6 lb and 10 oz. He had his daddy's blue eyes but he had his moms nose. Tyler looked more like his dad then his mom. Troy and Gabriella love their son Tyler Bolton. Gabriella and Tyler stayed in the hospital for two days and got to go home with Troy the next day after. Troy was happy to have his wife Gabriella and son Tyler home with him.**

**Troy's parents came over to see their grandson Tyler for a little while. Troy and Gabriella asked his parents to stay for dinner that night. So they all ate dinner and then did some visiting after Gabriella put Tyler down for the night. Troy's parent left after two hours of visiting Troy and Gabriella. So that night Troy and Gabriella went to bed for the night in each others arms.**

**3 months later**

**Troy and Gabriella Bolton with their 3 month old son Tyler Bolton were on their way to see Gabriella's parents for the first time since they have been married and had their son Tyler Gabriella hoped her parents would like her husband Troy and also love their grand son Tyler So Troy and Gabriella Bolton with their son Tyler Bolton arrived at her parents house. Troy and Gabriella Bolton knocked on the door and the housekeeper answer it. Gabriella asked the house keeper if her parents were home and the housekeeper said they were home. So Troy and Gabriella Bolton with their son Tyler Bolton went into the house to where her parents were at. They found her parents in the living room. Gabriella's mom and dad looked over at their daughter with her husband and son next to her. Gabriella interduce her husband Troy to her parents and then she interduce their son Tyler to her parents too.**

**So Gabriella's parents could not believe that their daughter Gabriella was married and has a son too. The parents got to know their daughter Gabriella's husband Troy and their grand son Tyler too. Gabriella told her parents that Troy is a prince and that he knows she is a princess. After Troy and Gabriella with their son Tyler left her parents house and went back to the hotel for the night. They were going to be getting on a plane in the morning to head back home.**

**3 Years Later**

**Troy and Gabriella had been married for 4 years and they have three kids and one on the way. Troy and Gabriella decided to have two more kids after she has the one she is carrying right now. Also their friends Chad and Taylor moved in a house next door to them. So now they see Chad and Taylor with their kids all the time.**

**The End**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


End file.
